Ghosts of Valentines' Day Past
by Ron W.312
Summary: (A one shot for Valentine's Day) Dean's pulling off the depressed older brother. Sam is stuck on what's wrong with Dean. When Sam drags Dean back to their motel room they find an invitation to a Supernatural convention. Dean in his drunken depressed way is gungho for the convention but will something strange happen like the last one?


AN: Just a little one shot I thought of for Valentine's Day. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing of Supernatural or Christmas Carol which inspired the title.

**Ghosts of Valentines' Day Past**

Sam walked into the bar to find his brother staring at the bottom of a shot glass. When he hot bartender gave him another shot Dean flashed his smile and got a blush from her. Sam knew something was bothering Dean. It was Valentines' day and his brother wasn't picking up chicks. Sam cautiously found his way to his brother about to ask him what was going on when Dean turned to him and gave him a look that said not to bother.  
"Ya wanna go get some food?" Sam asked instead.  
Dean gave a disgusted look and said, "Not hungry will take a Jell-O shot though if ya feel like paying for that." An evil grin chased away the twisted look on his face.  
"No. I think we need to leave will you can still walk straight." Sam retorted pulling his brother up and laying some money on the bar.

With the roar of the Impala's engine Sam drove his brother away from the bar hoping to leave whatever was bothering Dean in the overpriced watering hole. When they finally pulled up to the dirty diseased looking motel, Sam nearly handcuffed his brother to keep him from catching the bottle of whisky that floated around the room.  
"What's the deal man? This is your day to pick up lonely women and you just chug shots." Sam attempted to explain his confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just enjoying good whisky." Dean said stumbling around the room grabbing the bottle. Before Sam could get onto him about his drinking habits though a card was slipped under the door. Dean was too busy finishing off the bottle to care but Sam inched closer and picked up the cardstock note. It was an invitation…. to a Supernatural convention. Sam gave a sigh when he saw the attendance is mandatory. If Chuck was gone then who was telling them they had to go to this party for obsessed freaks. Dean finally seemed to notice the paper in his brother's hand and took it away from him only to laugh hysterically at it.

"Week long of LARPing as ourselves." He laughed before his face fell into a serious stare. "Let's do it."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked thinking of the last Supernatural thing they went to and how people ended up dying.

"Nope just drunk enough to say yes." Dean said as he smiled.

"You'll regret going." Sam said shaking his head.

"Or it'll be a fun experience where we win a prize for doing our job." Dean said falling on the bed.

"We'll head out tomorrow. It's not far from here." Sam said putting the address into Google maps and finding where they were going. He waited for a response from his brother but only heard silence. "Dean?" Sam asked looking up to see his big brother fast asleep on the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and collapsed on his own bed dreading the next week.

Sam was driving because Dean could hardly talk straight or even walk for that matter. As Dean hid his eyes, Sam hoped the car would wreck and they couldn't go. Hell he'd go for a tree falling in the middle of the road blocking one way of getting to the convention. Sadly nothing of the sort happened. They pulled up to the large not so old looking house. It was more of a mansion but house sounded better to all who entered it. The flow of people entering was down to a trickle by the time the boys got there. They both got out with a sigh and each grabbed a duffle bag full of the "necessities" they would need in case some strange happened.

Dean charged through the open door to get away from the increasingly bright sun. Sam followed after shaking his head. When Sam entered he nearly ran into Dean when he looked around the front room. There were people dressed up as everyone but them. Most of them looked bored and tired while the others looked excitedly around at the characters that sat in the room.

"You two are the Sam and Dean of our little shindig I presume." Said a voice from behind that was fairly high pitched for a man but to low for a girl. They both turned to see a short man in a blue tux.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said watching the man curiously.

"I'll take your bags to your room so you can socialize with the other guests. Your room number." The man said taking their bags and handing them a card with a number on it.

"Thanks. Now to the bar." Dean said heading into the crowded room.

"Dean." Sam said sternly to no avail of stopping his brother.

Sam waded through people pretending to be the people he cared about trying to find a way to get his brother away from his alcoholic addiction. He ran into a Bobby, Bella, and even a Jess. He spotted Dean talking to a girl that seemed to be avoiding drinking.

"You know that stuff kills." A girls voice said from the stool next to Dean.

"I do but god it's good." Dean said downing the shot then nearly shooting the drink out of his nose when he saw the girl dressed up as Pam. She looked so much like Pam it hurt to see her.

"I know. Trust me. It won't solve your problems." She continued ignoring Dean spitting out some of his drink.

"Really? You think you know what I'm going through?" Dean said harshly watching her unchanging face. "Leave me alone." He continued turning back to his drink.

"I'll take a swing at it. Yesterday was Valentine's Day. You stumble in here already hungover and instantly come to the bar. My guess is your feeling bad for yourself and the only way you know how to fix it is by drinking. Close?" She asked looking accomplished.

"Have a drink. Maybe you'll be less of a pain if you loosen up." Dean said downing his second shot.

"I'd love to but my knife loving roomie would attack and honestly you're too hot to use as a human shield." She said with a smirk.

"Why thank you but I doubt you could use me as anything." Dean said putting the full shot down.

"Really? Your drunk and challenging me?" She said shocked.

"I'm not drunk. Just hungover." Dean said with his own smirk.

Dean reached for her wrist hopping to get a head start on her before she attacked him, but she saw him and grabbed his wrist with her right hand and pulled it toward ear. She gave him a look that asked him if he really wanted to get into this. He responded by pulling his wrist away, grabbing hers and pulling it behind her back forcing her head onto the bar. In a flash Dean tripped over a coffee table and caused her to slam into the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" A girl screeched running over to the Pam look alike. When Dean finally came too Sam pulled him up to see the girl that screeched looked like Jo but not too much that it was distracting like the Pam look alike. Jo two point O was charging at Dean with a fire in her eyes. "You douche bag! She was trying to help you. It's only because you look like Jessie that she helped you. Why are all guys drunk apes like you?" She shouted helping the Pam look alike up the stairs.

"What was that?" Sam hissed in his ear.

"She started it. I don't even know what happened." Dean said shaking his head only making the room spin.

When he finally got his head straight he realized people were staring at him. Dean stumbled up the stairs with Sam on his heels. It was just Dean's luck that Jobot and Pamdroid were in the room next to them. They found this out when Jobot walked out looking sad. When she saw them she looked apologetically at Dean.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped like that. It's just she's been my friend for years and you accidently threw her into a wall. I'm Sheila by the way." She said sticking out her hand. Sam shook her hand cautiously. "That was Jane you threw at the wall by the way." She said to Dean.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked for his brother since he didn't seem to connect 2 and 2 together.

"Yeah she was just shocked. I was gunna head down and get us some food if 'Sam' wants to come with me we can do something." Sheila offered.

"Sounds great. I'm gunna take a nap." Dean said heading towards their room.

"No. you're gunna apologize, understand?" Sheila said with hate in her eyes.

"No I'm taking a nap." Dean said before Sam pushed him towards the open door. "No nap. Got it."

Dean walked in as Sheila and Sam walked back down the stairs. "Jane?" Dean questioned the empty room as he inched into the closest bedroom. He opened the door and saw Jane with a bottle of bourbon tipped up. The floors creaked and in a flash the battle was under the bed with a lid on it.

"I wasn't drinking, She." She said quickly falling out of the bed.

"You were drunk too weren't you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"At least I have a decent reason. You just drink." She said sitting where she fell and grabbed the bottle again.

"Really? What's your reason?" Dean asked sliding down the wall holding out his hand for the bottle. Reluctantly she gave it to him.

"I found out my fiancé was cheating on me four years ago yesterday. Amazing what you hold onto." She said ripping the bottle from Dean's hand and taking a swig. "You?"

"I wanna hear more about this dick faced fiancé." Dean said avoiding the subject.

"Well he's an ass butt. He canceled our V-day dinner because he had work. Went in with a bottle of champagne to find him screwing his boss. You can guess that bottle never came out of that office. Moved out of his apartment and read the books that kept my mind off of things. _Supernatural_ I moved in with Sheila. They stopped making the books. Faced my problems with drinking and I've 'stopped' drinking for a year and a half. Your turn brut." She said handing him the bottle.

"I've…lost people. Everyone I care about is dead and Valentine's day just brings to light all the shit I've been hiding. This year is my first year without anyone but Sammy. Little brothers are great and all but only get you so far." Dean said finishing off the bottle glad he got that off his chest.

"I propose that you and I become Valentine's Day drinking buddies. That way we don't look like to lonely idiots by ourselves." Jane said holding out her hand. Dean shook it and smiled. This convention wasn't so bad after all. "Now I need to do some serious brushing before Sheila gets back and smells the bourbon. Luckily you can take the fall for the smell in the room." She said smiling as she headed for the bathroom.

Sheila and Sam came back not long after Jane finished scrubbing the alcohol off her breath all she could. They all ate sandwiches and waited for the convention to officially start. They walked down the stairs. Both Jane and Dean hide the fact they were drunk well. All they guests headed for the far to big dining room.

"Jane?" The boys heard the male voice that was behind them. They all gave a turn and saw the average sized guy with short blond hair styled like Dean's.

"Jessie?" Jane said looking shocked.

"Jessie, we need to get started." a taller dark haired guy said from his side.

"Jane, I-" Jessie started but was cut off by the guy.

"Jessie really. We have to start. No time to converse."

Jane rolled her eyes and walked through the giant doors. Sheila followed her friend and Sam and Dean had a bad feeling about the convention. The dinner was huge and everyone seemed to get along. People started talking about their hobbies and collections. Dean was impressed when he heard of Jane's gun collection and Sam was slightly terrified by the fact that Sheila had a knife collection. Everyone seemed to have a similar hobby because of _Supernatural_. Sam and Dean had no clue that their lives would have such an impact on others. They were kind of regretting telling Chuck he could write anymore. Kind of. Not really.

When dessert rolled in Jane was looking pale and the guy supposed to be Bobby didn't look to good either. The guys being that archangels were grabbing their heads and Mary, Adam and John players were coughing pretty bad. The demons seemed to be craving water a lot more than they should have. Jane put her hands over her ears and started rocking back and forth. The others that were affected screamed in pain.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Please." Jane said as red streamed out of her shut eyes.

"Jane? Jane? Jane! Your fine alright. I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Sheila said grabbing her friends shoulders.

"Everything's not ok. Nothing will be ok. They planned this. It's real. Everything. We won't leave. They won't let us." Jane said removing her hands from her ears as she started crying blood. "We won't make it out…" She said sadly.

"Jane listen to me. You are fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. Understand? You are safe with me and Sammy." Dean said shaking her shoulders.

"That's why you're here. So you can get hurt again. I can see that. They won't let us leave. Ever. We'll be here till all of us are dead. I don't want to die." She said slowly rocking faster as more blood red tears streamed down her face.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Dean told her just before the whole room turned black. Everyone started screaming and running in the dark. It was maybe a minute and a half before the lights switched on and all the people that were affected were just gone. Sheila was crying now and no one could stop her from running to her room and getting everything she needed to go all Rambo on the house looking for her friend. When she finally came back down she had knives and guns galore.

"I'm gunna kick ass." She said as she busted down every door in the mansion while everyone else panicked in the dining room.

Jane opened her eyes to a small dark room. It felt more like a shelf. She refused to think of the other thing that came to mind. The siding to her right slide off and there was Jessie. She knew what he was sent to do.

"Janie, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You were the only thing keeping me straight then I just threw it all away. I've hurt you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I truly am sorry." Jessie said holding Jane's head in his hands.

"No. You're not really sorry. You're only saying that to make me feel better. You're not sorry and you never will be. I know what you're supposed to do and I know you really don't care that much. The sad part is I still love you. No matter how much I hate you. Maybe after this I'll finally get you out of my system." Jane said turning her attention towards the low ceiling as the overwhelming sense to sleep flooded her mind.

"Good night Janie. I truly am sorry. But the Winchesters need to know pain and this is their weakness." As he fiddled with something in his hands.

"How are they nowhere in this house!" Sheila shouted in a rage.

"What about under the house?" Sam suggested.

"We could try shouting. Asking for a response." The Ash looking guy suggested.

"All we can do is try." Sheila said quickly. "JANE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. there was complete silence after. Nothing.

Everyone scattered throughout the house and shouted at once. Then they kept quiet. This went on for what seemed like hours. Finally someone yelled for help. Everyone congregated around the wooden panels that surrounded the stairs. A weak cry for help reached their ears. Sam and Dean started tapping on the wooden blocks till they found one that was hallowed. With a click the panel slide back and there was a passage going down. AS everyone walked deeper into the cavern there were holes dug out of the dirt. When a blood curdling scream reached their ears everyone bolted towards it.

Everyone stopped when they saw the source of the screams. It was the Mary double burning at the stake. There was a charred next to her. No one could have saved her. There came a scream from the hole closest to the group. Everyone pulled out the coffin like thing to find the Adam look alike screaming at the thing talking in his head. Everyone started pulling out coffins searching for people and making sure they were alright.

"No. No. NO!" Someone shouted as they banged on the coffin in every direction. Sheila ran to it and with a thud pulled it out of the holes that hide it. She flung open the lid but when she saw who was inside she started crying. Dean and Sam ran to help thinking someone was hurt but they saw Jane was fine except for the stitches that kept her eyes shut. Jane was still screaming. Then suddenly she stopped. Her breathing evened out and everyone headed for the entrance. Dean picked Jane up and carried her out forgetting about his high blood alcohol content.

When they reached the entrance it was mad chaos. The archangels were fighting. People randomly combusted while others attacked each other or tried to get out of the locked front doors and windows. Dean stood Jane up as the four watched as death attacked everyone they had started to know. Sheila collapsed to the floor. Jane listened as her friend screamed in pain as her leg was shredded. Jane grabbed one of the guns Sheila had brought down from their room and aimed blindly at the thing attacking her friend. She shot causing blood to pour out of the invisible creature, but it only seemed to enrage the beast as it claws down Sheila's chest. Then it was just gone. Sheila was screaming but Jane could feel the thing was gone. Just as she started to relax there was a sting in her side. She put pressure on the new wound as she shot her attacker and slide down the wall.

"NO! You said she wouldn't get hurt!" Jessie's screams echoed.

"Take her and get out!" Dean shouted at Jessie who hovered over Jane.

"Sheila?" Jane asked weakly.

"We do this together, sister." Sheila whispered.

"Sorry, Dean. Gunna have to break our deal." Jane laughed as blood started to pool. "Don't blame yourself. We were all an accident. The real people knew what they were getting into. Take care of my guns, huh?" Jane said with a laugh.

"Jane I'm sorry. They promised…this wasn't." Jessie stuttered.

"Shut up you ass. You promised to marry me and look where that got use. You being crazy and me dying." Jane said quietly as Sam walked over.

"Sheila…" But that's all he had to say. Before he even uttered her name Jane's head fell to one side.

"They're all gone boys. Happy Valentine's Day." Crowley smirked from the door as he did his demon thing and disappeared.


End file.
